This invention relates generally to operative selector switches for fluid power motor output direction and the like, and more particularly to a convenient one-hand operative selector switch for reversing motor directions of a fluid power motor.
Reversing a fluid power motor's output rotation is usually done with a valve which reverses the supply and discharge of the motor. The designs of the valving to accomplish the reversing of fluid power flows are many.
The one known prior art design that has two different modes of either one cycle or many cycles of reversed rotation is a reverse valve with a push-down valve for one cycle operation and with a push-down and twist-to-lock motion for many cycle operations. The major disadvantages of this design is the awkward push-down and twist motion required to lock and unlock the valve in the reversed many cycle mode of operation.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present fluid power operated tools. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming the limitation set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.